winged
by e-mail me if you want this aco
Summary: i don't realy have a good category as these are in a leage of there own not saying that they are better they are differant anyway these dreams have been reacuring alot lately but the creapy thing is the warriors are anime and real life
1. Chapter 1

An eleven year old girl walked down the graveled path leading to school like every other girl. She was like every other girl on the outside, but she isn't any ordinary person.

Her brown hair reached about two inches past her shoulders, her hair was straight and a nice color of oak wood. Her light green jacket complimented her light skin, the jacket was quite a large v neck . She also whore a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of white trainers with a green stripe traversing them horizontally, and finally a half blue half yellow colerd necklace The blue part was dark sapphire, the yellow part was amber topaz. The top half of the diamond shaped rock was the sapphire and under that was the topaz.  
She trotted along happily to school. A cream building came into view. It wasn't very big, but there was only five hundred or so students. It was eight o'clock in the morning, five minutes before German class. She headed down to her locker, 20-8. Mornings where the most boring, her best friend auriane was ALWAYS late. She walked back into the playground until...  
"saori!!!" her black haired friend hugged her like the world was going to end.

"misaki, please let go of me I can't breathe" her friend Misaki who's real name is Marine let go and went over to hug someone else.

She was gazing at the clock till, a noise was heard and _he_ was stood there. In her eyes he was everything she could want. Perfect but they had one major difference. He was human and she wasn't. So for his sake, as much as it hurt she let him be a stranger.

She isn't human, when she removed her necklace she transformed into a creature. A creature with a human form, with midnight blue lines all over her body, they started at her ankle waved into a vine-like pattern and separated into two parts at her shoulders. The separated lines went down her arm and cut into three , divided by her fingers. As for her head there where none present just two thunder like marks spreading an inch from her eyes, one marking going up and the other down. White feathered wings, looking like they where made of silk, beautiful but frail.

The bell rang snapping her back into her harsh real world. All of the class lined up one by one. They later sat down in a gray room filled with brown tables. Two rows back in the mile line she sat next to Misaki. Who insisted in hugging. The two hours of German passed slowly, getting a 23/40. After class she rejoined her best friend Auriane, who was also human. The twosome went outside.

*Slap * "Saori-emiko, stop looking!" her friend had a way of knowing when she was looking, more like drooling over _him_. Seeing saori was still out of it Auriane proceeded in re-slapping her.

*slap * "Saori, _he_ is a stranger and he's so ugly"

"no, he's not he ain't your type thats all"

Two more hours passed in French class with a 8/20 and a lot of cursing. Diner approached and the kids filled out to line up outside. She entered the hallway next to the cantine still lining up. She was in front of the marble stairs when... A creature like her appeared at the top. He had brown hair that spiked down reaching just below his ears also covering them. The most emerald green eyes ever. He was wearing a white cloche ending in two spikes waist down. The cloak was long sleaved and covered his neck. A pair of blue jeans and black shoes. His necklace was topaz at the top and sapphire at the bottom, in the same diamond shape. When he saw her a smile appeared. Not really caring about the gasps behind them.

"Vayllon, I don't suppose this is a visit."

"no, it's not Saori. The ts'lish'es have moved making them closer to the battle line. If a fight starts we need as many warriors as possible, female and male." she gave a nod both taking of their collars. Dark yellow lines traversed his body in exactly the same way as Saori's blue ones did. Two white frail silk wings emerged from her ribs, stretching to about two meters each. Two dark gray, solid steel harder than anything on earth wings came out of his. The twosome nodded and took of, heading home ready to fight.

_I can't be with you, we are too different. But I will always protect you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Through the months that you caught my eyes you have put me through so much. I would go to school just to see you because my day would be happy knowing you where there. Months past and I got sick of hiding from you, why because I'm scared. Scared of rejection. But I don't know what I really want from you. I just want to be friends but yet I'm still scared. Why it's not like I'm guy shy all of my friends are guys, so what's so special about you? Nothing and that's what makes you perfect. Well in my eyes.

Everything you do makes me want to be with you. And I try so hard to find a default but there isn't one.

So one beautiful sunny day you said "hi". My heart stopped and I swear I couldn't breathe. It seemed perfect like you where the kindest person alive and you made my day. But I am still shy. And then to top it all of you go and insult me a couple of days later. My heart shatterd but I didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. No pain no game.

But I'm not going to go as low as you. So I'm not going to insult you. A part of me says that the insult isn't really an insult. That's the part I hate.


End file.
